


She took the crown

by Syperius



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syperius/pseuds/Syperius
Summary: Hux doesn't know if he hates her or likes her.





	She took the crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brain fart.

General Hux frowned. It wasn't an unusual sight, and the people around him knew from that look alone that something wasn't in the pristine shape like he wanted. Or someone, perhaps a junior officer was fucking up something.

**"Status Report 9 - 0840, 5th cycle."**

**"The hostile planet R55 has been successfully claimed and cleaned out of those harmful to the Project Space Slicer. Safe to proceed to the next stage. Needed minerals found. Casualties of the claim : 12 stormtroopers. Waiting for your further commands."**

He read the report he had received in his datapad over and over, trying to figure who would order a mission like that, or what was it even about. A risky one, even though the outcome had been successful, Hux didn't remember giving the permission to execute it. Hell, he didn't even know what Project Space Slicer was! Perhaps someone had directed the report to the wrong person, that being him, and he wasn't even supposed to know about it. 

Hux tapped his finger against the datapad thoughtfully. The First Order was big, of course he wouldn't know about everything what was going on, and he wasn't the only high ranking officer. Though him being in the High Command granted him extra authority, the Supreme Leader still didn't have to tell him everything. It did frustrate him sometimes, because he wanted to know everything. He wanted to make every decision...he wanted to rule, but for now he needed to patient and do his work as the general.

One day he'd get the title of Grand Marshal. And the Supremacy would be under his command. 

Back to the mystery of Project Space Slicer. Hux checked the coded info of the message, and the numbers told him it had come from their ship's own network - not outside, an another Star Destroyer. Which meant the one expecting it was on board his ship. 

The General's attention was pulled away from the datapad and the message. He looked over his shoulder, turned to face a Lieutenant and so continued doing his own duty. He had a feeling this mystery would stay as one.

* * *

 

"General Hux." The voice of a young woman came from his right side as he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He gave her his attention, expecting a salute but they didn't salute him. He was ready to remind them about respecting their superiors when his gaze was drawn to the rank insignia on her sleeve. She was a general, too. 

"Before the pleasantries, I have to ask you to delete the message you received today exactly at 0840 hours. It's a matter of security." She looked at him with a slight confident smile on her face, and he had to take in the stance she was standing in - like him, hands behind her back, sure and tall, commanding respect with her presence. It was odd to see with such a young female. 

Perhaps Hux had used too much time on analyzing her (or checking her out but he wouldn't admit that), because she said something again before he could answer. "I am sure a man of your standing understands why, _do you not?_ " Her smile had turned into a smirk and there was something glinting in her eyes. Amusement?

Hux grew irritated because of that, and the small jab, but he still had to do as she asked. "Of course." He offered her a fake pleasant smile. "Deleted. Now... I think you owe me a explanation, _general_ , since you decided to skip the pleasantries."

"Oh do I? I think I need to check the regulations. I wasn't aware they changed the way the chain of command works." 

"Don't get smart with me."

"Afraid your lack of will get exposed if I do?" Her tone was friendly, not of real malice, and Hux figured she was only teasing him. Hux hadn't have to deal with someone equal to him in a long time. It was odd to have someone just talk back to him instead of carrying out his commands or adding 'sir' whenever they addressed him. 

Hux's jaw tightened and his hands had pressed into fists behind his back. Annoyance had his whole body tense, but the polite neutral expression on his face stayed. He stared at her, and he knew most of his reactions happened just because he wanted to be annoyed. He wanted to smack swipe that smirk off of her face, yet it made his lips twitch into  smirk too. Was he perhaps enjoying the small playful bickering?

"I'll have you know I was-..."

"-...the top of your class. I know." She interrupted him and it frustrated Hux, made his blood boil. Good that she at least knew that. He started counting down from 10.

"I went to the Academy some years after you did and they still spoke highly of you. The youngest general of the First Order." That made Hux's smirk widen and he practically preened under the mention of that. Of course they'd still talk about him, he was a legend.

"I took that as a challenge, and as you can see..." She lifted her left arm up to show the insignia, "...I took your crown." If Hux wasn't busy still wanting to wipe that smug grin off of her face, he'd consider her achievement impressive. He wasn't the youngest general of the First Order anymore, it seemed. 

She must have worked hard, Hux realized, because he had. Those stripes weren't just given as a gift. "Respectable." He said, gaining a new perspective. Instead of an annoying young girl in the costume of a general she was now an admirable woman with real intellect and skills. And ambition. Everything Hux would want in a...

Anyway, Hux thought he could humour her for a while now. He glanced around the bridge and it was quite calm.

She suddenly leaned in to say something she didn't want others to hear. "I didn't even have to murder my own father to get this far." That made the blood from his face vanish and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know about that?" He demanded. No one knew except Phasma. One officer had once found out but they had been taken care of. 

"I wasn't sure but thank you for confirming it." Hux's lip curled at his own mistake. Beginner's mistake. 

"If you tell anyone I will have-..."

"-...me killed. Yes yes, save the threats. I am not that boring. I just wanted you to know that we share the achievement now." Hux was glad she didn't rub it in his face that much, but for some reason he couldn't be disappointed that _she_ had stolen his crown. He had to take back his thought about her not being annoying anymore - she still was. What kind of combination was that even? Annoying yet admirable. Young but good at the game. Fresh?

"How old are you, if I may ask?" 

"26."

"Damn, you beat me with 3 years." 

She winked. Hux didn't know how to react, so he didn't. 

"It has been a nice little chat, Hux, but I have to resume my duties. I'm sure you do too. General." She gave him a polite nod and turned to leave.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name, general." Hux took a step after her before he could stop himself. She slowed down and walked sideways, her eyes on him. "If you want to know, come and find me." And then disappeared behind the closing doors of the Command Bridge.

Hux had a wide smile on his face.


End file.
